


Discovery

by IntangibleRealities



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- A/B/O, Christmas Fluff, Crack, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, slutty danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntangibleRealities/pseuds/IntangibleRealities
Summary: Dabbles involving more then 100 Danny Phantom ships from Fan Favorites to WTF. Some will be multiple chapters, others will be one-shots.Requests acceptable.





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is simply covering the basics of this work and nothing more. Soon, actual stories will be posted. Just hang on.

**Title:** Discovery

**Fandom:** Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom does not belong to me and in no way am I taking claiming to this cartoon. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

* * *

 

**REQUESTS**  

If you do have a request, be polite. Ask for it, don’t demand it. And if you do request a Storyline, remember that requests might not be fulfilled instantly.

If there is a storyline or a particular ship you wish to read for an event _(i.e.: new year’s),_ please send a request at least 2 months in advanced. I am a slow writer. Otherwise your request will show up at random, depends whenever I finish it.

As this "story" goes on, I will keep adding on to _Request I will not take_ and _Requests I will take_ , and I might even take some down as time goes. Thank You.

* * *

 

**REQUESTS I WILL NOT TAKE**

I WILL NOT be taking requests involving the romantically or sexual relationship of incest.

I WILL NOT be taking requests involving rape as its main plot. Post-rape recovery stories are acceptable.

I WILL NOT be taking requests involving crossovers

I WILL NOT be taking requests involving gore/violence, prostitution, nor domestic abuse.

* * *

 

**REQUESTS I WILL TAKE**

I WILL TAKE requests involving Selfcest of any form _(i.e.: Fenton/Phantom)_

I WILL TAKE requests involving multiple-chapter stories.

I WILL TAKE requests involving existing plots like movies, books, etc. that I know of only.

I WILL TAKE requests involving post-rape recovery story lines.

I WILL TAKE requests involving a variety of Alternative Universes.

I WILL TAKE requests involving already existing OCs, from any fanfiction and Deviant Art _(i.e.: Misty Forester and/or Carrie Francess)._

I WILL TAKE requests involving the plot point to be a platonic relationship. If you have a request, or a ship you would like to share, please comment down below. Thank you.

* * *

 

**Next Chapter:** The Ship List


	2. The Ship List

**NOTE:** HALFAs will be considered Human in The Ship List. Thank you.

* * *

**[MALE/FEMALE]**

* * *

**[M/F] Human Pairings**

  * **Dani x Gregor(/Elliot):** White Lies
  * **Danny x Dani:** Sue Killer or Daddy’s Little Girl
  * **Danny x Paulina:** Shallow Sapphire or Latin Phantasm
  * **Danny x Valerie:** Gray Ghost
  * **Danny x Sam:** Amethyst Ocean or Violet Haze
  * **Danny x Star:** Phantom Satellite
  * **Dash x Dani:** Carbon Copy Quarterback
  * **Dash x Paulina:** Makeup Honor
  * **Jack x Maddie:** Moronic Genius or Brain Cookies
  * **Jazz x Freakshow:** Ghost Envy
  * **Jazz x Lancer:** Teacher’s Pet
  * **Maddie x Lancer:** Defenders of Danny
  * **Paulina x Gregor(/Elliot):** Perfected Lies or Flawless in White
  * **Sam x Dash:** Dumb Founded
  * **Sam x Gregor(/Elliot):** White Amethyst
  * **Sam x Kwan:** Jock Goth
  * **Star x Kwan:** Sports Satellite
  * **Tucker x Dani:** Cloned Romantics
  * **Tucker x Jazz:** Techno Smarts or Weird Science
  * **Tucker x Paulina:** Virtual Vanity
  * **Tucker x Sam:** Veggie Burger or Ghost’s Absence
  * **Tucker x Star:** Twinkle Techno
  * **Tucker x Valerie:** Silly Hunter
  * **Valerie x Kwan:** Lingering Flames
  * **Vlad x Dani:** Cream Cheese
  * **Vlad x Jazz:** Psycho Cereal or Obsessive Meddler
  * **Vlad x Maddie:** Spurned Affection
  * **Vlad x Sam:** Gothic Vampire
  * **Vlad x Valerie:** Misplaced Faith or Secret Disaster



* * *

 

**[M/F] Human and Ghost Pairings**

  * **Clockwork x Dani:** Borrowed Time
  * **Clockwork x Jazz:** Timely Intelligence
  * **Clockwork x Maddie:** Bad@$$ Scholars
  * **Dan x Dani:** Young Bloodthirst
  * **Dan x Paulina:** Pitiful Delusion
  * **Dan x Sam:** Evil Goth
  * **Dan x Sam:** Evil Goth
  * **Dan x Star:** Destroyed Satellite or Night Sky
  * **Dan x Star:** Night Sky or Destroyed Satellite
  * **Dan x Valerie:** Dark Gray
  * **Dani x Ghost Writer:** Playful Poetry
  * **Dani x Johnny 13:** Touch Luck
  * **Danny x Desiree:** Haunting Desire or Wish Fulfilled
  * **Danny x Dora:** Dragon Rider
  * **Danny x Kitty:** Retro Ecto
  * **Danny x Lunch Lady:** Ghostly Menu
  * **Danny x Lydia:** Scepter Sweethearts or Staff Sweetened or Tattooed Taboo
  * **Danny x Spectra:** Unconventional Teaching
  * **Sam x Aragon:** Princess in the Tower
  * **Dora x Kwan:** Jousting Jock
  * **Freakshow x Ember:** The Freak Behind Blue Eyes or Dark Fire
  * **Freakshow x Lydia:** Circus Freaks
  * **Jazz x Ghost Writer:** Classic Cliché
  * **Jazz x Technus:** Techno Babble
  * **Johnny 13 x Jazz:** Scarves and Rides
  * **Kwan x Dora:** Jousting Jock
  * **Lancer x Lunch lady:** Lunch Break
  * **Maddie x Technus:** Flash Drive
  * **Sam x Ember:** Somber Sear
  * **Sam x Fright Knight:** Gothic Knight
  * **Sam x Ghost Writer:** Purple Prose
  * **Sam x Johnny 13:** Leather Jacket
  * **Sam x Undergrowth:** Terror de Terre
  * **Skulker x Dani:** Makeshift Prey
  * **Skulker x Valerie:** Haunting Hazard
  * **Spectra x Lancer:** School Spirit
  * **Tucker x Desiree:** Wary Wants
  * **Valerie x Skulker:** Hunting Hazard or Hunters United
  * **Vlad x Desiree:** Destroyed Wishes
  * **Vlad x Spectra:** Misery Motivated
  * **Youngblood x Dani:** Young Love



* * *

 

**[M/F] Ghost Pairings**

  * **Box Ghost x Lunch Lady:** Packaged Food
  * **Clockwork x Desiree:** Wishful Times
  * **Clockwork x Ember:** Loud Defiance
  * **Clockwork x Lydia:** Skin Marks
  * **Clockwork x Pandora:** Ticking Time Bomb
  * **Dan x Desiree:** Burning Desire
  * **Bullet x Medusa:** UNKNWON
  * **Dan x Ember:** Twisted Notes
  * **Dan x Lydia:** Cirque Du Calamity
  * **Desiree x Skulker:** Trapped Desire
  * **Desiree x Technus:** Talkative Treacherous
  * **Dora x Poindexter:** Retro Movie Faire
  * **Ember x Ghost Writer:** Punk Poet
  * **Ember x Technus:** Techno Beats or Amped Up or Auto Tune or Electric Guitar
  * **Frostbite x Pandora:** Frozen Warriors
  * **Ghost Writer x Lydia:** Skin Marks
  * **Johnny 13 x Desiree:** Wanderlust
  * **Johnny 13 x Ember:** Shadowed Melodies
  * **Johnny 13 x Kitty:** Black Cats or Retro Rejects
  * **Johnny 13 x Spectra:** Down on Your Luck
  * **Skulker x Desiree:** Trapped Desires
  * **Skulker x Ember:** Hunter’s Flame
  * **Spectra x Bertrand:** Melancholy Assistance
  * **Walker x Desiree:** Guard Granter or Wishful Punishment
  * **Walker x Spectra:** Insane Asylum
  * **Youngblood x Box Lunch:** Pirate Food
  * **Youngblood x Ember:** Punk Rock or Pirate Radio



* * *

 

**[MALE/MALE]**

* * *

 

**[M/M] HUMAN PAIRINGS**

  * **Danny x Dash:** Swagger Bishie or Teddy Ghost
  * **Danny x Kwan:** Phantom Fumble
  * **Danny x Lancer:** Literature Lovers
  * **Danny x Tucker:** Savant Par or Best Boyfriends
  * **Danny x Vlad:** Pompous Pep or Endangered Species or Badger Cereal
  * **Dash x Kwan:** Tight End
  * **Tucker x Dash:** Jock Tech or Tech-Jock
  * **Tucker x Kwan:** Quacker
  * **Vlad x Dash:** Go Packers
  * **Vlad x Jack:** Pac Man or frat Bros or Fruity Fudge
  * **Vlad x Kwan:** Not So Useful Distraction



* * *

 

**[M/M] HUMAN AND GHOST PAIRINGS**

  * **Clockwork x Vlad:** Bitter Times or Paradox Gambit
  * **Dan x Dash:** Role Reversal or Who’s the Bully Now or Returning the Favor or Deadly Teddy
  * **Dan x Tucker:** Savage Par
  * **Danny x Amorpho:** Anonymity Park
  * **Danny x Aragon:** Princely Savior
  * **Danny x Box Ghost:** Boxed Phantom
  * **Danny x Clockwork:** Temporal Trust or History Lessons
  * **Danny x Dairy King:** Ice Cream
  * **Danny x Dan:** Haunted Past
  * **Danny x Freakshow:** Pitched Tent or Publicity Stunt
  * **Danny x Fright Knight:** Fear the Hero or Dreadful Heroics
  * **Danny x Frostbite:** Snowfall Alliance or Frosty Phantom
  * **Danny x Ghost Writer:** Lambic Prose or Orange Your Glad
  * **Danny x Johnny 13:** Unlucky Duo or Luckless Love
  * **Danny x Nocturne:** Nighttime Spar
  * **Danny x Pariah Dark:** Tyrannious Hope or Solemn Successor
  * **Danny x Poindexter:** Mirrored Phantom
  * **Danny x Skulker:** Callous Query
  * **Danny x Technus:** Cosmic Cyborg
  * **Danny x Vortex:** Electro-plasm or Snowstorm
  * **Danny x Walker:** Jail Bait or Ghostly Prisoner
  * **Danny x Wulf:** White Fang
  * **Danny x Youngblood:** Shivering Timbers
  * **Dash x Poindexter:** Word Problems
  * **Jack x Box Ghost:** Boxed Fudge
  * **Masters x Plasmius:** Striking Fear
  * **Phantom x Fenton:** Pitch Pearl or Photonegative Narcissus
  * **Tucker Phantom x Tucker Foley:** Envious Narcisse
  * **Tucker x Poindexter:** Geeky Glasses
  * **Tucker x Technus:** Techno Geeks or PDA or Technological Advancement
  * **Vlad x Dairy King:** Lactose Intolerant
  * **Vlad x Dan:** Doubly Evil or Bitterly Broken
  * **Vlad x Fright Knight:** New Master
  * **Vlad x Ghost Writer:** Tireless Dedication
  * **Vlad x Nocturne:** Narcissistic Nightmares or Bitter Dreams
  * **Vlad x Pariah Dark:** Bitter Tyranny
  * **Vlad x Skulker:** Unhealthy Obsessions or Blood Money



* * *

 

**[M/M] GHOST PAIRINGS**

  * **Amorpho x Ghost Writer:** Tricky Pseudonym
  * **Clockwork x Dan:** Meddling Minutes
  * **Clockwork x Freakshow:** Dark Times
  * **Clockwork x Ghost Writer:** History Books
  * **Clockwork x Observer(s):** Business and Pleasure
  * **Clockwork x Skulker:** Calculated Capture
  * **Clockwork x Technus:** Digital Clock
  * **Dan x Freakshow:** Dark Side or Control
  * **Dan x Ghost Writer:** Blood Red Ink
  * **Dan x Johnny 13:** cracked Mirror
  * **Dan x Pariah Dark:** Hopeless Tyranny x Dark Monarchy
  * **Dan x Skulker:** Predator’s Predator
  * **Dan x Undergrowth:** Poisoned Roots
  * **Dan x Vortex:** Wicked Electricity
  * **Dan x Walker:** Lawful Evil
  * **Dan x Youngblood:** Heartless Books
  * **Frostbite x Wulf:** Fanged Cohorts or Snow Tracks
  * **Ghost Writer or Wulf:** Dire Wolf
  * **Ghost Writer x Nocturne:** Bedtime Stories
  * **Ghost Writer x Technus:** Electronic Script or E-Books
  * **Ghost Writer x Wulf:** Dire Wolf
  * **Johnny 13 x Freakshow:** Spaghetti and Meatballs or Hypnotic Shadows
  * **Johnny 13 x Ghost Writer:** Unlucky Author
  * **Johnny 13 x Technus:** Glitchy Luck or Shadow Program or Bad Glitches
  * **Nocturne x Fright Knight:** Dream Guard
  * **Pariah Dark x Nocturne:** Delusions of Grandeur
  * **Skulker x Technus:** Electric Hunter or Sparks or Generator
  * **Skulker x Walker:** Law of the Hunter or Hunter’s Law or Hunter’s Rulebook
  * **Technus x Vortex:** Electric Storm
  * **Vortex x Frostbite:** Cold Front
  * **Vortex x Nocturne:** Dream Whirlwind or Stormy Nights
  * **Walker x Ghost Writer:** Poetic Justice or Penslammeter
  * **Walker x Wulf:** Esperanto Code of Conduct
  * **Wulf x Cujo:** Fluffed Fur



* * *

 

**[FEMALE/FEMALE]**

* * *

 

**[F/F] HUMAN PAIRINGS**

  * **Dani x Paulina:** Delicate Jewels or Hand-me-Down Crush
  * **Dani x Star:** Orbiters
  * **Dani x Valerie:** Sweet Substitution or Vengeful Babes
  * **Jazz x Sam:** Kith Kin or Jam
  * **Paulina x Star:** Famous Satellite
  * **Paulina x Valerie:** Hunter’s Façade
  * **Sam x Dani:** Genetic Goth or Clone Goth
  * **Sam x Paulina:** Evil Alliance, Fake-Up-Make-Out or Jealousy breeds Malcontent or Goth Princess
  * **Sam x Star:** Purple Twinkle
  * **Sam x Valerie:** Hide n’ Seek
  * **Valerie x Star:** Tracking Satellite



* * *

 

**[F/F] HUMAN AND GHOST PAIRINGS**

  * **Dani Phantom x Dani Fenton:** Cloned Pearls
  * **Dani x Desiree:** Pretty Presentation
  * **Dani x Ember:** Repeat the Beat
  * **Dani x Kitty:** Kickbut Kittens
  * **Dora x Star:** Medieval Night
  * **Jazz x Desiree:** Wishful Wisp
  * **Jazz x Ember:** Mature Lyrics
  * **Jazz x Kitty:** Feline Grace
  * **Jazz x Spectra:** Moral Support
  * **Maddie x Desiree:** Cave of Wonders or Grand Canyon
  * **Maddie x Spectra:** Psycho-Plasm
  * **Sam x Dora:** Gothic Dragon or Medieval Gothic
  * **Sam x Lunch Lady:** Food Feud
  * **Sam x Lydia:** Circus Goth
  * **Sam x Spectra:** Dark Guidance



* * *

 

**[F/F] GHOST PAIRINGS**

  * **Desiree x Pandora:** Mythical Wishes
  * **Dora x Desiree:** Royal Wishes
  * **Dora x Kitty:** Ferocious Feline
  * **Dora x Pandora:** Medieval Mythology or Ancient Times
  * **Ember x Desiree:** Hot December or Vengeful Babes or Arabian Music
  * **Ember x Kitty:** Flaming Feline
  * **Ember x Spectra:** Speak-Easy



* * *

 

**POLY PAIRINGS**

* * *

 

  * **Clockwork x Dan x Danny x Vlad:** Beat the Clock
  * **Clockwork x Dan x Danny:** Timeless Love
  * **Clockwork x Dan x Freakshow:** Hourglass Chess or Chaotic Chess
  * **Clockwork x Danny x Sam:** Future Ride
  * **Clockwork x Ghost Writer x Danny:** Roman Numerals
  * **Dan x Danny x Dani:** Bloody Narcisse
  * **Dan x Danny x Pariah Dark:** Tyrannous Triangle
  * **Dan x Danny x Vlad:** Bittersweet Redemption
  * **Dan x Dash x Danny:** Twisted Teddy
  * **Dan x Sam x Danny:** Dark Oceanic Landscape
  * **Dan x Sam x Tucker:** Infected Affection
  * **Dan x Undergrowth x Sam:** Eco Terrors
  * **Dani x Johnny 13 x Kitty:** We the Unfortunate
  * **Dani x Sam x Danny:** Family’s Pride
  * **Danny x Ghost Writer x Vlad:** Ghostly Tales or Book of Ghosts or Haunted Library
  * **Dash x Ember x Kwan:** Rocker’s Boys
  * **Desiree x Dora x Lydia:** Enchanted Circus
  * **Ember x Jazz x Sam:** Blacks and Blues
  * **Ember x Kitty x Spectra:** Girls’ Night
  * **Ghost Writer x Jazz x Technus:** Syfy Cliché
  * **Jazz x Spectra x Maddie:** Deadly Redheads
  * **Kitty x Jazz x Johnny 13:** Retro Scarf Rebellion
  * **Maddie x Jack x Vlad:** Pacman^3 or PacQueen or Family Breakfast
  * **Phantom x Fenton x Ember:** Backstage Haunting
  * **Sam x Danny x Tucker:** Everlasting Trio
  * **Sam x Ember x Danny:** Forget-Me-Not or Love Song
  * **Sam x Fenton x Phantom:** Purple Pearls or Triangle Passion
  * **Vlad x Danny x Dash:** Rich Teddy Ghost
  * **Vlad x Maddie x Danny:** Personalized Gift Baskets
  * **Danny Fenton (Phantom) x Johnny 13 x Valerie:** Rebel Riders
  * ****Vortex x Undergrowth x Nocturn:****



* * *

**MISC. PARINGS**

* * *

 

  * **Dan x Sam(/Evil):** Amethyst Blood
  * **Dani Phantom & Daniel Masters:** Clone Wars
  * **Dani x Wes:** Clone Conspiracy
  * **Danny Fenton (Phantom) x Daniel Masters:** The DD
  * **Danny x Danny(/Evil):** Enslaved Exemplar
  * **Danny x Female OC:** Psychotic Sues
  * **Danny x Football Team:** After Party or Locker Bruises
  * **Danny x Male OC:** Psychotic Stues
  * **Danny x OC:** Psychotic Sues or Ghostly Touch or Phantom Kisses
  * **Danny x Sam(/Evil):** Frozen Flowers or Poisoned Roots
  * **Danny x Wes:** Unidentified Flying Ship
  * **Danny(/Evil) x Freakshow:** Pitched Tent
  * **Danny(/Evil) x Sam(/Evil):** Rule With Me
  * **Fenton x Phantom(/Evil):** Red Pearl
  * **Jazz x Wes:** Overbearing Redheads
  * **Sam x Daniel Masters:** Unknown
  * **Star x Wes:** All Star 92 or Spy Satellite
  * **Valerie x Wes:** Cryptid Hunting
  * **Vlad x Daniel Masters:** Perfected Son
  * **Vlad x Walter Weston:** Employee of the Month
  * **Wes x Daniel Masters:** Paranormal Façade



 


End file.
